Sexting
by thatbadgirllovesme
Summary: Eric is bored on a Friday night when he get's some interesting texts from Alan who is stuck at work. One-Shot drabble.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Ok mother fuckers. **

**I'm sorry that was rude…**

**I really didn't take this fiction seriously at all, it was 8am, I didn't have Driver's ED, Dixie was asleep and I was bored. So as I was sitting on the couch watching Kitchen Nightmares, my fingers started moving and this is what happened. **

**This was made out of pure boredom and will be very short. Alan will be OOC at first. **

*****WARNINGS: Language, Sexual Dialogue. **

**I don't think this needs to be Rated M at all but if I need to then i will bump the rating up but I do not think it is going to happen. **

*****Disclaimer, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

"_Hey Babe." _Eric sent Alan via text on a boring Monday night.

Alan was at work, Eric was home alone in bed, and he couldn't sleep. It was 9pm, so out of boredom he decided to text his little flower and try to have some fun.

It only took Alan 7 seconds to respond back with a _"Hello sweet heart. Is everything alright?" _and he signed that with a happy face.

Eric couldn't help but smile as he texted back _"Yeah. Can't sleep though. Too busy thinking of you." _

"_You're such a sweetheart." _Alan texted back, with a heart at the end.

"_Yeah, I know I am." _Now this is where Eric began having fun with Alan _"What are ya wearing?"_

Alan did not respond back immediatly. Eric thought he made Alan angry or embarrassed him somehow. He didn't know how though considering it was via text and no one else could see it but you could never know with Alan.

Eric remembers when Alan gave him the silent treatment for 3 days just because Eric said he was cranky when it came to waking Alan up. Alan stopped talking to him and shunned him, he would not even tell Eric what he did wrong to make him so angry.

Truth be told, Alan could be a bitch and it was really scary when he went full on bitch mode on anybody.

Finally Alan texted back _"My suit and my bolo tie."_

Eric was confused. _"No, I mean 'what are you wearing', doll face."_

"_I'm wearing my suit and bolo…"_

Eric was going to have to choose a different approach. He decided to be straight forward. _"Take them off."_

Eric was honestly scared when he sent this, he wasn't sure what Alan's reaction would be. But Alan seemed to respond quickly with _"I am sitting at my desk; I am not going to take anything off." _

Eric sighed. _"Babe, do you know what 'sexting' is?" _

Alan seemed confused in his next text _"Sexting? Can't that get you preganant?" _

Eric literally face palmed at this. _"If you abuse it's power then yes, but only girl's can get pregnant, sugar." _

"_Oh, ok."_

Ugh! This was such a turn off! Honestly, Eric had no idea where Alan's sexiness in bed comes from, but his sexiness over the phone had something to be desired.

_"Go to the bathroom and send me nudes." _

_"...Nudes?" _

This was sad.

"_Never mind. I love ya."_

"_I love you too."_

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

It was Saturday night, Alan was working again, he was working all week and Eric was left at home to the couch, reruns of Oddities and a jug of ice cream. They were showing a cat fetus with two heads, then there was a man that could pull a 100 ton truck with hooks in his back Eric made a face.

"Ugh. That's fucked up." He said to himself, feeling a bit lonely and missing his Alan.

He was about to change the channel when his phone buzzed. He looked over to see it was a text from Alan. He smiled and looked at the text message which read _"Hey baby." _

Eric didn't hesitate and texted back _"How are you?" _

"_You know, bored, thinking of you. Too bad I'm not there right now; I would let you do so many things to me." _That was ended with a winky sign.

Eric smirked. Alan was obviously doing his sexting research. He texted back _"Ohh really?" _and ended with a winky sign.

The next text came almost immediately _"What would you do to me baby?" _

Eric's smirks widened.

Yes! He was finally going to be able to do this kind of thing with Alan.

"_I'll tell ya what I'd to do ya. I'd grab you by the hips and start making out with ya and then I would start undressin' ya and kiss your sexy chest" _Eric sent it with no problem at all.

Alan replied with _"And I'll let you grab me, tease me and bite me and I will moan your name." _

Eric felt his pants begin to tighten a bit. He was just imagining Alan's back arching while a sweet moan escaped his lips. True, Alan's sexting seemed like he was being rushed, but he was at the office and probably in the bathroom or something.

Eric decided to hurry this along. _"Damn babe. You know that always gets me going. Then I'll undress ya fully and kiss and suck on every part of your body." _

"_And I will let you bend me over the bed, or counter, I don't really care as long as you are doing me from behind." _

"_I will pound into you so hard that-" _Eric was only halfway finished with his text when he got another text from Alan. This one was different and Eric noticed how different it was before he even read it. Once he read it he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

The text read _"Omg! I am sooo sorry! Ronald took my phone!"_

Eric laughed for a good bit, then still laughing, he texted back _"Tell Ronald he's an asshole! I was actually getting hard!" _

"_ERIC!" _

Just the fact that he knew how embarrassed Alan was made Eric laugh even more. He was visioning what was going on behind the phone.

Alan was probably sitting at his desk doing his work, he was beginning to fall asleep so he went to the break room and got some tea. He went back and saw Ronald texting on his phone. After realizing what Ronald was doing, Alan must have tried to get the phone back with Ronald saying what he was texting Eric.

Once Eric settled down he texted back _"Sooo, does this mean I ain't getting lucky tonight?" _

"_Eric you pervert!" _

"_What am I doing?" _he was purposely trying to annoy Alan now.

"_I have no words for you! Go to bed! I will be home by 12!" _

"_Kay. I'll be waiting." _Winky face.

_"You are not getting laid, I swear to God!" _

That night when Alan got home, he and Eric had a discussion on sexting. Eric said sexting was not meant to be taken literally, it's just a game to see who can make the other orgasm first. Alan responded with a blush and a goodnight kiss. He didn't want to know anymore about the subject of sexting.

Nonetheless, they were going to sext a lot more often.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**So that was it. Again, I didn't take it seriously. Sucky ending and it doesn't even make any sense. Oh well. Again, sorry, wasn't meant to be serious. **

**How many of you really thought that was Alan on the other end? Ohhh Ronald. **

**Probably going to delete this, seeing as how it was really just a drabble. **


End file.
